1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle doors, in particular tailgates.
2. Description of the Related Art
In particular for city vehicles presenting a body with a small rear opening, it is known to provide a tailgate that does not include a box structure. A tailgate box structure is a structural element of the tailgate that serves to provide interfaces with the body, such as sealing or fastening interfaces, and that has a window glass associated therewith that forms a rear window and possibly also a bodywork part.
In contrast, the above-mentioned tailgate comprises solely a window glass forming the rear window of the vehicle, with at least one bodywork part and its lining fitted thereto. The tailgate is fastened to the body-in-white by means such as hinges, with the movable portions of the hinges likewise being fitted to the window glass. The tailgate is also connected to the body via props to assist in opening the tailgate, the props being fastened to the window glass. In addition, the window glass of that vehicle also provides a sealing track serving to provide sealing for the cabin when the door is closed.
Since such a tailgate does not include a lining forming a box structure, it is of small weight.
Nevertheless, fastening the window glass to the body via hinges enabling the tailgate to be pivoted relative to the body gives rise to high levels of stress in the glass. As a result, in order to ensure that it possesses mechanical properties that enable it to withstand such stresses, it is made to be quite thick, thus causing its weight to be relatively great.
What is needed, therefore, is a door and tailgate that enables a weight of the door to be reduced.